


Dominance and Submission

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, it's been two months since i last wrote cause of exams so go easy on me, like extremely light, like some of the filthiest talk i've ever written, the title makes it sound like 10 times more intense than it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: “You know, Dark,” Anti starts as he pulls him even closer, guiding him to move onto his lap, “If you ever actually want to top, I’d happily let you. I’m sure you’d be incredibly hot. For now, though, I think it’s time you remembered your place.”inspired by a gifset from lum1natrix on tumblrhere





	Dominance and Submission

Anti hums to himself, tapping his free hand on his leg as he scrolls with the other. Dark is next to him, scrolling on his own phone, both of them in peaceful silence apart from Anti’s quiet humming. They had agreed on having an off day, no craziness, no paperwork, not even any other egos. Just Anti and Dark.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Anti looks over to Dark, catching sight of something on his phone screen that looks quite interesting. He nudges the demon gently to get his attention and Dark obligingly tilts his phone to let Anti see as well.

“They really are quite talented editors, aren’t they?” Dark comments as Anti looks over the two gifs of Mark taking his tie off, edited to add the familiar red-blue aura of Dark and a few glitches to add to the effect. Anti himself has seen the motion a fair few times, though never with the grace and deliberation that Mark does in that video and Anti can’t help but be impressed, even if he knows the man was exaggerating. The gifs themselves make Anti wonder if he should watch that whole video, imagining Dark in Mark’s place… but why should he, when he has the real thing right next to him?  
  
“And artists and writers, even when they write you as the top,” he jokes as he puts his own phone aside to put his attention on Dark. The demon bats him on the arm lightly as he turns to look at Anti.  
  
“I can top! I can be just as dominant as you,” he protests, amusement flashing in his eyes.   
  
“You can, but you don’t want to,” Anti counters, grinning as he sees indignance flare up. Dark puts his phone aside and draws himself up to full height, which, seeing as both of them are sitting, isn’t even an inch taller than Anti.   
  
“What if I want to?” he asks. Anti raises an eyebrow and opens his arms in an inviting gesture. Dark makes a ‘hmph’ sound and stands up, letting his aura shimmer around him for a few moments until his hoodie and boxer shorts are replaced with his usual grey suit. He takes a slow step forward, looking deep into Anti’s eyes as his hands go to his tie and start to undo it.  
  
“You’re going to look so beautiful underneath me, whining and begging. It’s your turn to feel what it’s like to have someone pounding into you and making you call out for more,” he murmurs in a growl as the fabric slides around his neck and down to dangle from his hand. Anti looks him up and down, takes in every inch of him, every cell of his expression, and he holds his hand out.  
  
“Give me the tie,” he says, not demanding, but not a request. He looks deep into Dark’s eyes, holding a conversation in looks, letting him know that this is his decision. Dark falters for a moment, glancing down to the tie before reaching out and handing it over. A grin starts to form on Anti’s face as he takes the tie and lets his gaze turn hungry as he looks Dark up and down again.  
  
“Hold your hands out,” he says, his tone again not quite an order but still not leaving any room for disagreement. Dark holds his hands out and Anti loops the tie around his wrists, tying a knot with enough fabric left to grip onto and pull Dark closer.  
  
“You know, Dark,” Anti starts as he pulls him even closer, guiding him to move onto his lap, “If you ever actually want to top, I’d happily let you. I’m sure you’d be incredibly hot. For now, though, I think it’s time you remembered your place.” Anti grins even wider as Dark shivers and looks up at Anti with want and need, his cheeks flushing.  
  
His hands travel down Dark’s chest and trail back up, resting at the top button of his shirt. Anti pauses in thought before the faint noise of static fills the room and Dark’s clothes glitch out before disappearing entirely. Dark’s chest flushes a dark grey as Anti eyes him up before gripping his hips and roughly pulling him closer.  
  
“You’re so perfect… and all for me, aren’t you, darling? Only I get to see this. Only I get to see you give away that control you hold so dearly,” he murmurs as he undoes the button on his own jeans. He shoves them down along with his underwear, just enough to get his dick out. Dark doesn’t answer, and Anti looks up at him to see his eyes closed in concentration. A swirling mass of black appears in between them, clearing after a few moments to show a bottle of lube that drops into Anti’s lap.  
  
Anti lets out a quiet chuckle and takes hold of Dark’s wrists, lifting them over his head to hook his arms there before picking up the lube and spreading it over his fingers.  
  
“You’re not taking any more off?” Dark asks, eyeing the top button of Anti’s shirt. He gets a hum and a shake of the head in return as Anti reaches behind him to grip his ass and pull him even closer.  
  
“I don’t need to. I just need to undress enough to fuck my pretty little Dark,” he replies as he circles Dark’s entrance before pushing in on the last word. A surprised moan tumbles out of Dark’s mouth and Anti can feel him tug against the tie from where it rests against the back of Anti’s neck. The sound draws a grin on Anti’s face as he starts to move, pumping in and out of Dark. Anti watches with hungry eyes as the demon in front of him shudders and writhes, tugging on the tie until his fingers thread into Anti’s hair and grip onto it like a lifeline.  
  
“You’re so worked up, dear, and all of this over one finger? I can just imagine what you’ll look like with my cock in you,” Anti murmurs, adding another finger as he leans forward to nip at Dark’s neck. His hand grips onto Dark’s waist to hold him in place as he scissors and stretches, his mouth drawing a constellation of marks across the grey night sky of Dark’s neck and chest.  
  
“Anti… m-more,” Dark groans out, thrusting down onto Anti’s fingers before the arm around his waist tightens and earns a needy whine.   
  
“Now, come on. You forgot your place, but surely that doesn’t mean you forgot your manners, darling. If you want something, you’re going to have to be a bit more polite than that.” Dark swallows and looks up at him through his lashes, his grip on Anti’s hair loosening in apology.  
  
“Please,” he mutters eventually. Anti looks over him in thought, leaving him in silence for long enough that Dark opens his mouth to speak again, only to have his words cut off as Anti adds another finger and harshly thrusts into him. Heady moans fall out of him between pants as he leans forward to rest his forehead against Anti’s shoulder, letting his hands move forward as well so his fists clench around nothing but air.  
  
“O-oh, Anti, f-fuck, please, p-please, Anti,” he calls, the sound fairly muffled, but Anti figures he can make Dark scream later if he wants to. He hums in reply, quickening his pace as he digs his nails into Dark’s side, making him jolt and moan.  
  
“This is what you want, isn’t it? It must be so hard for you, to go each day having to fight back against those who tell you what to do, even though all you want to do is submit to them. You stand your ground even when you want to be pushed down and fucked because you know that only I could do it well,” Anti says, using Dark’s position to his advantage to mutter the words directly into his ear. Dark shudders again, gasping and panting before he replies, the word “Yes” spilling out from him over and over, interspersed with a few more gorgeous whispers of “Please”. Anti indulges him in a pleased smile, but since Dark can’t see it, he decides instead on taking his fingers out of him, laughing softly at the whine he gets in return.  
  
“It’s alright, Dark, don’t be so upset. I know how desperate you are, and apart from that little show, you’ve been nothing but good. You’ll get what you need, darling,” he assures. Dark just whimpers softly, lifting his head up to look at Anti with pleading eyes. Anti lets go of his waist, brushing his hand against Dark’s cheek and grinning at the way Dark leans into the touch. Leaning forward, he captures the demon’s lips in a demanding kiss as his hands make their way to his hips and ease him down onto him. He swallows Dark’s groan and keeps his hands in place as Dark tries to thrust, letting him adjust. Dark’s fingers find their way into his hair again as he pants into the kiss and Anti nips at his bottom lip to draw out a gasp and a moan.  
  
After another minute of begging in between kisses and moans, Anti starts to thrust into him without warning, setting a rough pace that has Dark bouncing in his lap, guided by the hands still holding onto his hips. Dark hisses before moaning as his ass hits the button of Anti’s jeans each time his hips slam down, but Anti knows he’s not opposed to it as he makes no move to stop it or ask Anti to push his jeans down further.   
  
“A-Anti…” he moans out eventually, his hands tugging gently on Anti’s hair for attention, as if everything in him isn’t focused entirely on Dark and his moans and the blissed-out expression that has been on his face until now.  
  
“What, darling?” he asks, slowing down his movements to let Dark get enough of his breath back to reply.  
  
“Can… can I come? Please, I’m… I’m so close…” Anti smiles at the careful tone, lifting his hand to cup Dark’s cheek again as he leans in to kiss him deeply, with more affection than lust. His boy really takes him back sometimes with just how good he is and Anti loves to show him how much he appreciates it.   
  
“Of course you can - but not yet. You need to listen up first. You can come if you can answer a few questions right, okay?” he asks once he pulls back. Dark gives him a confused look but nods quickly after another thrust, his look of desperation returning quickly. Anti grins and speeds up again to match his pace from before as he wraps his arms around Dark’s waist to pull him closer.   
  
“Are you this good for anyone else?” he asks, murmuring the words into Dark’s ear again, letting his pitch drop just to feel Dark shiver again in his arms. Dark starts to shake his head before Anti reminds him in a whisper to use his words.  
  
“N-no.” Anti smirks and rewards him with a harsh thrust before soothing the following whimper with a kiss to Dark’s cheek.  
  
“Is anyone else allowed to see you like this?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do you want anyone else to see you like this?”  
  
“No, only you.” Dark looks into his eyes as he speaks, speaking with such earnest that Anti suspects he’s not just angling for a better reward. Anti obliges him anyway, changing his angle to get closer to Dark’s sweet spot and closing his eyes to get the full effect of the answering moan.  
  
“Who’s the only one that can make you feel this good? Who knows all your weak points? Who has mapped out every inch of your body and knows exactly how to make you fall apart?” he asks, his own voice getting breathless as he feels a familiar heat start to pool in his groin. Judging by the noises coming from Dark and the amount of pre-come he’s leaking, he’s not too far off either.  
  
“Y- nnh - you, Anti, you,” he calls in reply, whining with need before another loud moan rips its way through him as Anti wraps his hand around his cock and starts to jerk in time with his thrusts - a feat he’s not entirely sure how he accomplishes, but Dark certainly seems to appreciate the effort. He knows the demon can’t hold on for much longer, so he pulls him even closer, pressing a kiss to that sweet spot just below his ear before whispering his question.  
  
“Last question, darling. Who do you belong to?” he asks. Dark pants and whimpers before replying, hardly being able to get the words out.  
  
“You, Anti, o-only you, A-An- ahh, ahh!” Dark cries out, his words cut off as he comes, covering Anti’s hand as his body slumps against his chest. The feeling of Dark tightening around him is enough to send Anti following in moments and letting out a groan. Quiet, satisfied noises spill out from both of them as they ride out their high before finally breathing contented sighs.  
  
Anti reaches behind him to bring Dark’s hands in front of him, untying the tie and letting it drop beside him before carefully lifting Dark off of him. He guides him to sit beside him, chuckling when Dark whines.  
  
“Only for a second, sweetheart, I want to be more comfortable for you to cuddle up to,” he assures as he shoves his jeans down the rest of the way and pulls his pants up. Dark simply hums, curling up against his side and starting to shiver as the cold air hits him. Anti presses another kiss to his cheek and pulls him back into his lap once he cleans them both up, grabbing the blanket draped across the back of the sofa and wrapping it around Dark as the demon cuddles up to him.  
  
“Just so you know, next time, I’m definitely topping,” Dark mutters as he lays his head on Anti’s shoulder. Anti chuckles and simply holds him a little closer.  
  
“We’ll see about that next time,” he says as he runs his fingers through Dark’s hair, getting a hum in return. They settle down a little further, simply enjoying the feeling of just being close on their off day. Just being together. Just Anti and Dark.


End file.
